As known, hinges generally comprise a movable element, usually fixed to a door, a shutter or the like, pivoted on a stationary element, usually fixed to the support frame thereof.
In particular, the hinges usually used in cold rooms or glass shutters are bulky, unaestethic and not very functional.
From documents U.S. Pat. No. 7,305,797, US2004/206007 and EP1997994 hinges are known wherein the action of the closing means that ensure the return of the shutter in the closed position is undisputed. Consequently, there is the risk that the shutter strongly impacts against the support frame, thus damaging itself.
From documents EP0407150 and FR2320409 door closers are known that include hydraulic damping means to counteract the action of the closing means. Such known devices are extremely bulky and, consequently, have to be necessarily mounted on the floor.
Therefore, the installation of such devices necessarily requires expensive and difficult breaking works of the floor, that have to be made by specialized personnel.
Therefore, it is evident that such door closer is not suitable to be mounted on the stationary support structure or in the shutter of the cold rooms.
From the German patent DE3641214 an automatic closing device is known for window shutters suitable to be mounted externally thereto.